Ying x Jackal Oneshot
by ApoIIo
Summary: The night before an operation a storm thunders over the Rainbow Six barracks, causing some unrest between two of their operators


Fat rolling clouds drifted lazily across the sky, promising storms for the night. The last rays of sunshine shone through the overcast before being hidden away. Siu let out a sigh as she pushed open the door of her dorm for the final time that afternoon. There had been multiple briefings and practices held that morning in preparation for an operation the next day. Now she was ready to relax and catch some sleep before then.

Finding her way to her room, she peeled off her hoodie before throwing it in the corner next to her bed before kicking the door closed behind her. Siu threw herself down onto the bed before shutting her eyes to a few minutes of sleep.

Loud roars of thunder shook the building as heavy rain pelted against her window. Siu lifted her head and let out a groan. She never found it easy to sleep during storms, especially this bad of one. It never made sense to her that she could handle a fire-fight with her eyes closed but one clap of thunder made her anxious. Sitting up on the side of her bed she placed her hands over her face and grabbed her phone. Large numbers read 2237. One new message shone bright on the screen. Tapping her passcode into the phone she squinted at the brightness.

New Messages 2203: Ryad

Ryad: Hey, I know how you are with this kind of weather. Just wanted to check on you.

Siu rubbed her temple and tapped on the screen.

Siu: I'm alright. Just woke me up now. Not gonna fall back asleep till its done.

She pressed the send button. Placing the phone onto the mattress she stood up and toed her way to her light switch and flicked the lights on. Her room certainly wasn't the cleanest. Clothes were strewn about and her gear sat in a corner. The phone buzzed on the mattress and the screen shone brightly. Siu let it be. Running her hand through her short hair, she bent down and began to clear off the floor.

The room was nearly clear as she sat down to go through one of her old bags. Her hand brushed paper and she pulled out a photo. It was of her and Masaru. Siu sighed and examined the picture. Masarus hair was a mess in it, he had a cheerful smile on his face and Siu was looking crossly at him. He had given this to her before they had separated. She placed it back into the bag and placed the bag at the end of her bed. A light knock sounded at her door and she rose to her feet before cracking open the door.

Her eyes met with Ryads, his eyes glowing against the light. He stood a good foot above her and she had to tilt her head up to look into his eyes. "Mind if I join you?" He said, motioning towards the door. Siu nodded and opened the door all the way, letting him inside. Ryad took a seat in the chair at her desk and spun it around, facing towards her. His hair was a mess, which wasn't usual for him and she noticed his shirt tightly hugged his frame.

"Can't sleep either?" Siu remarked, her eyebrows raised. Ryad nodded. Siu knew it wasn't unusual for him to be caught walking the halls of the dorms, just pacing and seeming to be caught up in his own thoughts. Ryad drew his hand through his hair, and leaned back in the chair. "Strange for me, huh?" He commented, his accent rolled off of his tongue. Siu chuckled and shut the door behind her, clicking the lock on the handle.

Sitting on the edge of her mattress she picked up her phone and tapped her passcode into the screen. The last message was from Masaru. She shook her head and placed the phone beside her. Siu wouldn't allow herself to think about him again, not now. Not after what they'd been through. She wasn't ready for another relationship now and she feared she wouldn't be for a while. There was no way she'd let herself trust someone so easily.

Looking up, her eyes met Ryads. He squinted, "What's on your mind? Masaru?" He questioned, now leaning his arms onto his knees. Siu nodded, "You know it. How?" She said. Ryad shrugged, "You get a look in your eyes, and you tense up a bit." Siu sighed, allowing a wave of emotion to hit her. "It's hard, you know. How long we'd been together… and I just…" She cut off, drawing her hand to her face trying to not show too much.

Ryad stood and sat besides her, his arm draped over her shoulder. "Remember what I had said? It's not easy to get over. Especially someone you cared so deeply for." Siu let a tear slide down her cheek before quickly wiping it with a finger. A need surged through her so quickly, she acted before thinking and turned, her lips meeting with Ryad's. She could feel him tense with shock before relaxing.

The kiss was rough and full of a need of something fierce. Ryad pulled away and looked her in the eyes. "You're sure?" He muttered, his voice low and rough. Siu nodded her head lightly and pressed herself back into him. Ryad leaned towards her, his hands finding their way to her narrow waist and tugged at the edge of her shirt. He pulled it upwards and off of her, causing them to separate for a second before returning to their kiss.

Siu hadn't felt like this since Masaru. Pulling away from Ryad, she looked him in the eyes, her mind whirling and tears wet her cheeks. He gently looked at her, concern clearly shown on his face. Ryad brought his hands up to her face, his thumb lightly wiping away her tears, "You're alright. It's okay." He reassured her.

Siu breathed in deeply, regaining herself and reached for Ryads arms. Her hands worked their way down his back and to the hem of his shirt. Reaching under his shirt, Sius hands found their way to his back and up to his shoulders, bringing the shirt with them. She tugged it off before going back to work. Working her way down his back, Siu lightly traced over his muscles with her fingers.

Goosebumps rose on Ryad's skin at her delicate touch. Ryads calloused hands found their way to her bra and he reached for her back, unclipping it with ease. Sliding the straps off from her shoulders he felt Siu's hands leave him to remove it. Sius breasts were fully exposed now. Ryad thumbed her nipple, earning a gasp from Siu as she buried her face into his neck. He felt her sharply kissing his neck, surely leaving marks. Pulling away from him, Siu wiped her mouth with the back of her hand before Ryad gripped her back and lifted her, lying her down on the bed.

Leaning up she slid off her panties, revealing her wet and eager pussy. One of Ryads hands worked at her nipple while another slid past her waist finding its way to her clit. His fingers lightly circled her clit, causing him to earn a light moan from Siu as he worked at her.

"Fucking shit." Siu gasped, her waist jerking. It had been weeks since she'd experience touch from someone else and she could barely contain herself. Reaching down for his waistband Siu undid Ryads zipper before sliding his pants down. She could already feel his erect cock through his boxers. Lightly stroking his length Siu felt his cock twitch in anticipation, precum wetting his boxers. She could feel Ryad sliding his fingers into her and a gasp of pleasure escaped from her. They slid in deeper and curled into her causing her hips to buck and a moan escaped her lips, "Right there." She said, her hand still working at his erection.

Reaching into his boxers she pulled out his cock, a shimmering line of wetness dripped down it. Ryads hands were still working at her as she reached for her nightstand pulling a condom from the drawer. Waves of pleasure rippled through her like fire, causing her body to quiver. "Fuck yes." Siu moaned, her mouth agape. His fingers worked inside of her as his thumb circled her sensitive clit, all working in a smooth motion. Siu's body rocked and her hips jerked as pressure built deep within her. "Faster." She gasped, her eyes closed in ecstasy. Ryad reached his other hand down, allowing one to handle her clit while three fingers slid inside of her wet pussy.

"Ryad, I-I'm gonna…" Siu cried, her body shivering as she reached her climax. She could feel herself twitching in satisfaction as she rode it out, slowly coming down. As Siu eased herself out of her climax she reached behind her, propping herself comfortably up onto her pillow. She ripped open the condom packaging and unrolled it on Ryad's erect cock. He twitched at her touch, a quiet moan escaping from him. Siu leaned up and their lips met locking in a fierce kiss before she lowered herself back down, Ryad lightly biting her lip as she did so.

Siu shifted into a more comfortable position as Ryad slid his pants and boxers the rest of the way off, kicking them onto the floor. She spread her legs apart, presenting her dripping pussy to Ryad whos throbbing cock pulsed in anticipation. "God you're so fucking hot." He said, his voice gruff and full of need. Ryad positioned himself over top of her and Siu felt the tip of his hard cock at her entrance. Slowly he allowed himself into her, not meeting much resistance from her soaking self. Siu let out a moan as his full length entered her and remained for a moment as Ryad allowed her to adjust to his size.

His hand found their way to her breasts as his fingers skimmed across her now swollen nipples. Cupping one of her breasts in his hand Ryad began to thrust himself into her, his balls slapping lightly against her. Siu moaned in pleasure and he leaned down to kiss her, "Can't have anyone catching us." He muttered in between kisses. Ryad's spare hand thumbed at her over stimulated nipple which was now red and puffy. Ryad thrust himself into Siu, his thick cock providing immense amounts of pleasure. She could feel his cock hitting the most sensitive spot in her and she cried out in pleasure, only to have her lips met again by Ryad.

"You're so fucking good. Everyone must be all over you." Siu spoke in between thrusts. Ryad laughed against her lips, "Not exactly." She sighed in pleasure as one of his hands slid to her hair while he lightly nipped at her neck. Ryad left a trail of kisses from her neck to her breast, his lips now on her nipple. He lightly sucked on it, causing Siu to quietly cry out. Finding his way to her other breast his hand cupped it as he pulled his lips away from her breast, a thin string of lactate trailing from his lip.

Her hands were now on his back as he thrust himself into her, allowing himself to go deeper each time. Reaching to grap her hips, Ryad pulled her closer, her legs now wrapped behind him. Siu rocked her hips as Ryad's thrusts sped up, low moans coming from deep within him. She could feel him inside of her as she felt warmth spread through herself again. Ryad's pace quickened as he rammed her pussy, loud moans coming from him in rhythm of his thrusts. She cried out loud as waves of pleasure hit her as she came again, her already over stimulated body jerking from the experience. Ryad grunted deeply now, his heavy balls slapping against her ass as he steadily climbed towards his climax. With a final deep thrust he came, a low moan coming from him as he released himself.

Heavy breathing filled the room as Ryad looked down at her, a smirk on his face. "You know how long I've been waiting for this?" He panted. Siu laughed "Yeah right, you act like you don't get someone at least three times a week." Ryad leaned down to kiss her, her lips puffy from their last kiss. Finally he pulled himself out of her with a loud pop and took the condom off. It was nearly overflowing with cum and Siu definitely noticed. She couldn't help but imagine herself filled with it but knew that would most likely never get to happen.

Ryad lied down next to her, their lips meeting again. Siu pulled away and a sparkle shone in her eyes, "That's not the last time, is it?" She asked. Ryad shook his head, "Absolutely not."


End file.
